Gwen (Camp Camp)
Gwendolyn "Gwen" is a major hero from the Rooster Teeth animated web series, Camp Camp. She is the female counselor at Camp Campbell, who's dreary and nihilistic personality sharply contrasts with her male counterpart, David's bright and sunny attitude. Gwen is levelheaded, yet quick to profanity, and she has an obsession with trash TV and erotic fantasy novels. Personality Gwen is a cynical and often dissatisfied woman, whose straight man personality directly contracts that of David's. Yet somehow, they manage to work together as a team quite swimmingly, with Gwen being the "bad cop" to David's "good cop". The two aren't always on the same page and Gwen will occasionally get mad at David. For instance, in "Escape From Camp Campbell", David drove Gwen crazy by suggesting they sing the Camp Campbell song. At the end of the episode, Gwen finally snapped and beat David to the ground with his own guitar. Anger management has always been somewhat of an issue with Gwen, as she's been shown to repeatedly use harsh profanities right in front of and sometimes even toward the kids, for instance: yelling at Neil to "Shut the fuck up" in "Something Fishy". Gwen is obsessed with watching trash TV and becomes automatically hypnotized, whenever she sees a garbage reality show on TV, as seen in "Camp Cool Kids", when Neil successfully distracted her with a 24-hour marathon of "Teen Prison Mom Wars", which kept her from fight back against the kids' rebellion. Gwen also enjoys reading erotic fantasy novels, a passion which she tries to keep omitted from the kids. She has also dabbled in writing such stories of her own, as seen in episodes such as "Something Fishy" and "Time Crapsules". Gwen is very unhappy with her job and she does not try to hide this. In episodes such as "Gwen Gets a Job" and "City Survival", she has attempted and failed an unspeakably countless number of times to get hired for any other job. Despite this, on occasion, she has proven that beneath her prickly and dour demeanor, she does, deep down, have a big heart and that she actually cares about the kids and co-counselors very much. In "Parents Day", she felt sympathy for Max when she discovered that his parents sent him to Camp Campbell just to carelessly "get rid of him" for the summer and tried to make him feel better by taking him out for pizza. In "Nikki's Last Day on Earth", Gwen took Nikki to get tampons when she got her first period and in the same episode, helped explain to Space Kid what happens when one dies and how to cope with it. In "A Camp Camp Christmas or Whatever", Space Kid expressed his gratitude to Gwen for all the hard work she does by giving her a space helmet filled with rocks and dirt as a present. This warmed Gwen's heart and made her truly thankful to him for being so nice. Heroic Acts *In "Escape From Camp Campbell", Gwen and David chased after Max, Nikki, and Neil, when they were escaping Camp Campbell. *In "Mascot", Gwen saved everyone from a feral platypus on her day off. *In "Reigny Day", Gwen helped Dolph in locating Neil. *In "Into Town", Gwen allows David to take the day off, while she watches over the kids. *In "David Gets Hard", Gwen helps to motivate David to stand up to Nurf and get the latter to stop hurting kids. David is stabbed in the hand twice and Gwen bandaged up his hand for her. *In "Camporee", Gwen motivated the kids to defeat the enemy camps by working alone, rather than together. *In "The Order of the Sparrow", Gwen helped David cheer up by having herself, Quartermaster, and all the kids dress as Indians and party around the campfire together. She also sang the Camp Campbell song. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Nihilistic Category:Grey Zone Category:Rogues Category:Pessimists Category:Strategists Category:Bigger Good Category:Obsessed Category:Dimwits Category:Insecure Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Amazons Category:Scapegoat Category:Healers Category:Honest Category:Wrathful